Coisas Que Acontecem Quando Você Dorme Demais
by N. Owens
Summary: Você dorme mesmo correndo o risco de nunca acordar.
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto_ pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

Fanfic em comemoração do meu bom humor ao comer balinhas gelatinosas e lámen super apimentado comprados em uma lojinha oriental - com uma dona ocidental, mas curiosa - em um mercado.

* * *

**Préludio**

Aos olhos do pai, a criança caminha.

A menina corria de si, risonha, suas perninhas faziam o melhor que podia ao tentar se afastar do pai, para que ele pudesse se esforçar mais em sua caçada. A mais emocionante de todas. Ele via os babados se balançando conforme ela também balançava ao correr, para lá e para cá, um pé após o outro, mexendo-se, esgueirando-se das garras paternas e quase felinas, de seus dedos brancos. Não por muito tempo, claro. Ela se cansaria, e ele continuaria a segui-la com seus passos medianamente rápidos, enquanto fingia estar se esforçando muito ao persegui-la. O campo gramado repleto de árvores frutíferas, acompanhado de um céu que ele gostava de pensar ter sido desenhado à mão parecia deixar o momento mais encantador, com uma trilha sonora lenta e singular, que dava há ele uma graciosidade maior do que já possuía. Um daqueles momentos que você não vê passar, mas que se lembra para sempre.

Ele não se lembrava se aquela era a primeira vez que corria assim com sua filha. Sua criança. Menininha. Os cabelinhos finos e escuros pareciam voar enquanto corria quase em sincronia com seus babados lilases e brancos.

Sentiu seu peito aquecer com aquela figura minúscula, em comparação a sua. Conseguia ouvi-la gritar por ele. "_Otou-san! Otou-san!",_ ela arfava, não correria mais rápido que aquilo e ele a sentiu desistir da caçada, diminuindo o passo. Ele não precisa se preocupar, pois ia pegá-la. Coisa de segundos. Ela não precisava se preocupar, pois ele ia pegá-la. O coração de ambos se aqueceu no momento em que ele a pegou nos braços e a ergueu, sentindo-se pai e protetor, cria e protegida. Ele a abraçou com força, ainda sem olhar em seu rosto, que sabia estar expressando um sorriso gostoso, com cheiro de leite com chocolate em manhãs de sábado.

Beijou-a no topo da cabeleira escura, tal qual herdara dele. Os dedinhos da menina enlaçaram o braço do pai, apertando-o do modo mais firme que conseguia, tentando virar-se para dizer a ele que ela o amava. Ou para sorrir, o que dava no mesmo.

Não se lembrava de sentir sua filha tão feliz quanto estava agora. Ela parecia incandescente.

Seu rostinho estava cada vez mais luminoso, conforme se virava, em meio a beijos e cócegas.

Por um momento, Sasuke sentiu seu coração parar. Ela o olhava. Com seu sorriso límpido e leitoso no rostinho iluminado. Então ele lembrou-se. De sua filha. Da menina em seus braços. Os olhos perolados sorriam tal qual todo seu rosto e ser. Suas mãozinhas se ergueram e tocaram o rosto de Uchiha Sasuke com tamanha suavidade que Sasuke só se deu conta depois que elas já estavam lá.

- Aishiteru, otou-sama. – ela disse, ainda sorrindo.

Lembrou-se. Ou pelo menos se lembrou de que havia se esquecido como chegara ali, de como encontrara sua filha, de que os olhos dela eram perolados. De que ela era filha de Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Ele avistou-a ao longe, sentada em um banco de madeira, com um livro em mãos. "A elegância do ouriço¹." lia-se na capa. Hinata expressou um sorriso tão límpido e leitoso quanto o de sua filha e seu sorriso só ficava mais luminoso. Mais forte. Mais intenso.

Branco.

Elas haviam sumido. Tudo sumiu. A bela praça, que em momentos antes se assemelhava a um campo de esplendor e beleza. Os sorrisos que aqueceram o coração daquele homem solitário e vazio.

Ele era um homem e sabia disso. Não se lembrava de quando se tornou um, talvez pelas mudanças serem relativamente lentas, mas contínuas. Talvez por nunca ter se tornado realmente um.

Sentia seu coração apertar. Onde estava a criança? Onde Hinata estava? Onde estava aquela luz? Sentia necessidade que elas retornassem.

Lembranças de luz. Foi o que se tornaram. Até certo ponto.

Uchiha Sasuke percebeu que estava sonhando. E acordou.

* * *

_**¹ - Livro de Muriel Barbery, maravilhoso. Leiam, se tiverem oportunidade.**_

**Estou feliz em realizar essa postagem, a muito eu me ausentei de nosso mundo de letras, sonhos e sakê. Permanecerei. **

**Muito obrigado por lerem. **


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto não me pertence.

Minha soba ficou horrível. Acho que aquela velhinha me passou a perna, ou realmente não levo jeito pra cozinha.

* * *

_Capitulo 1 - Viral de sonhos_

Gostava das coisas contadas em forma de história.

Mas nem tudo o que ouvia podia ser traduzido dessa forma, mesmo que tentasse transformá-los em contos, textos, poesias, livros, ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. É como tentar fazer uma porta te contar uma história que a maçaneta sussurrou a ela em um de seus momentos mais íntimos. A realidade, por exemplo, não vem dessa forma, ela prefere se jogada na cara de quem quer que esteja passando por aí, ou ali. Vai saber.

Ela nunca contara suas histórias pra ninguém, pois sabia que o que possuía não eram verdadeiramente histórias, mas estórias. Hyuuga Hinata sempre teve uma criatividade esmagadora, as pessoas só não sabiam disso, e quem ela julgava saber, provavelmente não acreditava tanto, afinal, as poucas habilidades da menina, a bondade e fraqueza os faziam serem ofuscados ao ponto de não verem suas qualidades.

- Você ainda vai demorar ai? – Do outro lado da porta, a menina questionou, deixando claro seu desagrado.

- Estou indo. – Soltou um suspiro cansado, inflando e comprimindo os pulmões de forma visível. Esperava que essa fase em que a irmã havia entrado fosse realmente o que as pessoas chamam de fase e passasse um dia, e de preferência logo. Mesmo Hinata não possuía uma paciência de aço, como tantos pensavam.

- Achei que ia estabelecer residência por ai. – rosnou – se me dá licença... – se aprofundou nas dependências do banheiro e fechou a porta de forma bem audível.

Outro suspiro. Caminhou até seu quarto, passando pelo corredor que o levava diretamente a ele, do outro lado da casa. Em seu caminho podia ver de relance a cozinha, sala de estar e uma biblioteca-que-também-não-se-sabe-porque-era-chama da-de-sala-de-reuniões. O pai podia ser meio louco por trabalho, mas a madrasta deixava bem claro seu desagrado ao ver o esposo sucumbir aos impulsos de atuar da forma mesquinha e autoritária em casa, assim como fazia em seu trabalho. Sedento por dinheiro e consequentemente, poder.

Apesar de que ela vinha tendo alguns sonhos estranhos, não interessava. Ela teria tempo para discutir sobre eles com Kiba, Shino ou Tenten.

A vida era realmente mais simplória quando dormia.

Acordou assustado, mas nem mesmo sabia com o quê. O coração se encontrava em chamas. Olhou em volta. A janela do quarto estava meio aberta e as cortinas esvoaçavam levemente por conta do vento fraco de manhãs de sábado. Sábado. Lembrava-se de algo relacionado aos sábados, mas que na verdade não se lembrava, ou tinha esquecido-se de lembrar ou lembrou que esqueceu.

- "Que merda!" – sua mente se manifestou, apesar de se repreender quando sentiu uma dor latente e torno de toda sua cabeça.

Efeitos tardios de uma boa virada de copos na noite anterior. Naruto estava mais insuportável que nunca ao ficar falando sobre a Haruno, que ele sabia ter uma queda por si. Quedas, tombos, avalanches. Esperava que a moça logo visse as qualidades de Naruto, assim como Naruto vira as dela e o deixasse em paz. Não bastou toda a infância que Sakura dedicou a si como sua fiel fã, ela ainda queria realmente namorá-lo. Ele sabia.

Cansado de tanto pensar na rósea, Sasuke ergueu-se após dar fim ao confinamento de seu corpo envolto as cobertas quentes e macias, cheirando a lavanda. Os cabelos possuíam um caimento incomum, a qual Sasuke não se importava por estarem amassados de um modo estranho. Ao invés de extremamente lisos, as pontas se curvavam, deixando-o com um aspecto diferente. Não interessava. O cheiro de lavanda o agradou naquela manhã outonal, parecia se lembrar estar em um local de cheiro semelhante, onde ele sabia existir algo bom, ou melhor, que lavanda de amaciante. Ou talvez só em sua mente. Era difícil saber. Estava meio tonto, com dor de cabeça e com as pontinhas do cabelo viradas pela noite mal dormida e pelo suor.

A campainha soou e junto a ela a cabeça de Sasuke deu-lhe mais uma pontada em desaprovação ao barulho incômodo. Quem infernos poderia estar ali naquela hora?

- Foda-se. – Limitou-se a falar para si mesmo. Quem quer que fosse podia ir embora e nunca mais voltar.

- SASUKE! ABRE ESSA PORCARIA DE PORTA OU EU VOU ARROMAR ELA E... – gritava certo alguém. Sasuke se perguntou se aquele louro vagabundo não tinha mais nada pra fazer da vida além de azucriná-lo. Era sábado. Por deus.

- HUNF. – limitou-se a dizer, ou não. Uzumaki Naruto era a pessoa mais insuportável deste e de qualquer outro mundo. Onde os familiares estavam? Oh. Realmente, eles não estavam ali. Todos saíram para fazer uma visita ao seu decrépito avô, Madara. Sasuke não os acompanhara por ser contra os ideais do avô de casá-lo com a primeira moça rica que visse pela frente, Itachi por sua vez achava graça do otouto pela rixa que o mesmo criara com um homem de princípios tão antigos quanto a si próprio.

Ainda sentia sua cabeça latejar. Vestiu um jeans escuro por cima da cueca boxer negra que usava, e caminhou em direção a porta de entrada da casa, fechando a porta de seu quarto que fora deixada para trás.

- Porque está fazendo escândalo tão cedo? – Questionou notavelmente frio e desinteressado da presença do amigo.

- Teme, são três da tarde. – Naruto afirmou, percebendo que Sasuke dormia há pouco.

- Naruto. – chamou, com seriedade na voz.

- Fala. – o louro incentivou o amigo. Esperou pela resposta de Sasuke, mas esta não veio. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas de couro da casa do Uchiha, acomodou-se e tentou novamente. – Que diabos aconteceu?

- Eu tive um sonho. – o moreno respondeu logo após sentar-se em uma poltrona gêmea a do louro.

- E daí? Todas as pessoas têm sonhos, _dattebayo! – arqueou seus_ olhos em formato de arcos ao sorrir, após terminar a sentença. – eu mesmo tive um sonho esquisito essa noite e...

- Com Hinata. – Sasuke terminou.

- Hyuuga Hinata? Aquela tímida e gentil? – o dono dos orbes azuis questionou mostrando estar completamente alheio a aquela moça em questão.

- E por acaso você conhece alguma outra Hinata que não seja essa, seu idiota? – grunhiu com impaciência.

- Tá, tá. Estamos falando dessa Hinata mesmo. – Naruto tentou acalmá-lo, meio sem sucesso. – Pensando bem, Teme, eu também sonhei com ela, ttebayo!

- Essa noite? – Sasuke questionou.

- Essa. – afirmou. – Eu estava vestido com aquelas roupas de pinguim, sabe? E você estava esperando ela no altar.

- Altar? – o Uchiha questionou.

- Altar. E você disse sim pra ela.

O moreno nada disse. Ficara tão absorto em seus pensamentos que se esqueceu de que estavam falando apenas sobre sonhos.

* * *

**Não tão longo quanto eu esperava, mas todo o trabalho fora realizado sem pausas. Para um recomeço, vejo-o com bons olhos. **

**Meus agradecimentos à todos os leitores e um abraço especial aos que foram além e se manifestaram. **


End file.
